The Whitespring bunker
|terminal =The Whitespring bunker terminal entries Whitespring surveillance recordings |cell name =WhitespringBunkerExt WhitespringBunkerExt01-03 WhitespringBunker01 (interior) |refid = (interior) |crafting = }} The Whitespring bunker, also called the Congressional bunkerIntelligence memo - 8/16/77 or site CB_002,The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#Cabinet Nuclear Alarms logs is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. It is the primary headquarters of the Enclave. At first, the player character has to access it through the bunker entrance on the world map. Once they are a member of the Enclave, they can enter the bunker through either the resort, via a secret entrance in the southeastern waiting near the governors hall, or by using the Whitespring service entrance. Both of these entrance routes deposit them directly inside the bunker, in the military and production wings respectively. Background The Whitespring bunker was built beneath the Whitespring Resort to ensure continuity of government by providing protection and shelter for members of Congress, the President, and their Cabinet in the case of a hostile nuclear strike. In order to ensure its habitability even without any human workers, it was designed to be a fully automated, machine-managed refuge from nuclear war, providing the perfect blend of security and comfort. The AI in charge, MODUS, was a custom-built system designed to oversee the habitatThe Whitespring bunker terminal entries and up to 200 dwellers.Construction plans The Enclave subverted the project early on, adapting it for their own needs. It was a trivial matter, as the bunker's construction was bankrolled through the Department of Agriculture, controlled by Thomas Eckhart, a zealous member of the Enclave. The facility was connected to Enclave hubs across the United States - Raven Rock, the Presidential Rig and others,MODUS: "We were once connected to Enclave hubs across the United States from here - Raven Rock, the Presidential Rig. It is likely we will never see those places again." with the intention of using it as a nucleus of all Enclave operations.MODUS: "This space was to be the beating heart of the Enclave's master plan. Today, it's storage. So much for the plans of great men." For support, the Bunker was provided with the Kovac-Muldoon, a secret satellite in geostationary orbit above Appalachia, capable of spying on every mile of its soil, delivering orbital missile strikes, and even conferring automated promotions in case the chain of command fell apart.See Kovac-Muldoon for details. The bunker was activated when the early warning came and the government officials - what government remained after March 2077 and the flight to reinforced locations that month - rushed to shelter. Secretary of Agriculture Eckhart, the Secretary of the Interior, and the Secretary of the Treasury, and a select few other members of the Enclave made it to safety, together with a number of high ranking officers. The rest was left to fend for themselves.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries: "Cabinet Nuclear Alarm Logs ... accessing ... ''--- ACCESSING ARCHIVAL ENTRY.'' //////////////////////////////////////////////// LAUNCH DETECTED! ISSUING CABINET WARNING! :: Pres :: msg received. Proceeding to PR_002. V Pres :: msg sent. No confirmation received. Speaker :: ERROR. Contact removed from list. Sec Treas :: ext. conn. made. En route to CB_002. Sec Def :: ERROR. Contact removed from list. Att Gen :: ERROR. Contact removed from list. Sec Int :: msg received. En route to CB_002. Sec Ag :: msg received. En route to CB_002. Sec Com :: Contact removed from list. ERROR. WARNING LOG TRUNCATED. :: //////////////////////////////////////////////// ''--- END ENTRY." All non-Enclave personnel who arrived at the Whitespring Congressional Bunker were rounded up and unceremoniously executed, including members of Congress who reached the bunker when the United States' early warning systems were activated.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.2 The survivors were horrified to learn that connections to Raven Rock and the oil rig were lost, leaving them isolated.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.5 The demise of both the Secretary of the Interior and the Secretary of the Treasury left Secretary of Agriculture Thomas Eckhart in command of the Whitespring bunker. It played right into Eckhart's plans. Established succession and the severance of communications gave him the opportunity to lead the fight against communism. After gathering survivors in the conference room above bunker ops, Eckhart informed them of the isolation and the death of the Secretary of the Treasury due to "radiation sickness", then announced himself as the new leader of their "little enclave," as per pre-War rules of succession.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.7 Then he offered them a choice: Using the Whitespring to continue the war against communism and the enemies of America, until no enemies stand against them, or opposing his plans. Those who opposed using the facility and Appalachian resources were eliminated once they revealed themselves. Although the purges entrenched Eckhart's control, he only had 48 people left to "save" democracy with. He wasted no time and focused on his driving obsession: the eradication of communism by any means necessary, with no moral or ethical constraints. It was total war and no option was off-limits, even a repeat of the nuclear nightmare. Eckart sought to gain control of the three automated nuclear silos in Appalachia, Site Alpha, Site Bravo, and Site Charlie, in order to launch a final strike against China. The bunker's extensive scientific, medical, and production facilities were essential to the project, sustaining the Enclave for the next several years.Whitespring Congressional Bunker terminals: "''Meeting Transcript - Entry 1.3.2 TRANSCRIPT - 1.3.2 Accessing.... ______________________________ ECKHART Good morning, members. You all appear to be recovering well from the inoculations. These will be the first of many, I presume, so please, don't push yourselves. ECKHART There are fewer of us than I was hoping for, but that only means that every one of you is all the more precious to our success, from the most decorated virologists to the most dogged technicians. And all of you will be required if we are to reach our goal - the complete eradication of Communism and those that practice it. ECKHART Now, business. Some of you have worked with me before this nightmare began, but let me reiterate for those that haven't: nothing is off-limits. All lines of inquiry are open and available to our research here. ECKHART You will be tasked, but should you find a promising strain of "X" or an effective technique for "Y", you are to bring it to me directly. And if it helps us reach our goal, we will pursue it. Progress is the only measure of success. We cannot be slowed by the timidity of the past. ECKHART Now I've given the initial research plans to the various laboratory leads. You should all meet, discuss, mingle. MODUS will bring refreshments. MODUS Yes, Mr. Secretary. ECKHART You're all going to be spending a lot of time together. Good to get the introductions out of the way now. _____________________________" In 2082, the Bunker's ranks grew tremendously with the inclusion of survivors from Col. Ellen Santiago's unit, who arrived there after leaving the smoldering ruins of D.C. behind them.Whitespring surveillance recording 5.2.4 With an influx of veterans, the work towards the eradication of communism advanced at a rapid pace. The experiments with mutations continued in parallel with work on accessing the nuclear arsenal, resulting in many working serums and the first scorchbeasts, accidentally created when Enclave scientists exposed irradiated bats to biochemical experiments the previous year. Eckhart ordered further study of the creatures in controlled habitats at the abandoned AMS mining complexes, while keeping the officer corps in the dark.Whitespring surveillance recording 5.4.8 In the meantime, to further secure his own authority, Eckhart had Enclave personnel hack into Appalachia's automated election systems in order to run for President of the United States; he won handily, as his Enclave soldiers cast the only votes in January of 2083. However, as Eckhart's attempts to bypass the DEFCON system escalated, the Enclave started to split apart. The system prevented launching nuclear strikes from the region's automated nuclear silos unless DEFCON 1 was reached and in the years since the Great War, DEFCON dropped to low levels. Eckhart planned to fool the system by unleashing ever more horrifying dangers on Appalachia, up to, and including scorchbeasts. Disgusted by these machinations, Santiago threatened to quit in 2084. Now a general thanks to the automated promotion system at Camp McClintock, she held the keys to the nuclear arsenal, and Eckhart could not go ahead without her. Realizing that, the self-made President personally knocked her out and had her kept under lock and key in the bunker's brig.Whitespring surveillance recording 6.9.7 Without anyone to stand in his way, Eckhart proceeded with the plan and unleashed his scorchbeasts on the region. As the DEFCON system plunged to 1, the organization split apart into two factions: Eckhart's hardliners and Santiago's loyalists. Disgusted with the way Eckhart was throwing the remnants of America onto the bonfire, just for revenge, they openly rebelled in mid-2086. Led by Captain Jackson and Major Ragnarsdottir, the rebels fought the hardliners throughout the bunker. Although they successfully managed to revive General Santiago and restore her command, they failed to account for MODUS' interference or the ferocious fighting across the science wing.MODUS: "The fighting amongst our earlier members was ... ferocious in this area. Even restoring it to its current state was no small task." In order to save Appalachia, Santiago ordered all landline connections severed and MODUS destroyed. The plan backfired when the AI turned on all human members of the Enclave. After an explosion tore out a large part of MODUS' memory, the damaged AI retaliated with an explosion in the weapons lab that killed General Santiago and ruptured a toxin tank that leaked into the air circulation system. MODUS promptly sealed the bunker, dooming all within - including President Thomas Eckhart - to an ignoble death, choking to death in darkness.The following exchange is obtained after fixing the Assaultron at the bunker entrance: Assaultron: Assaultron: Ragnarsdottir: MODUS: Ragnarsdottir: MODUS: Ragnarsdottir: MODUS: Ragnarsdottir MODUS: MODUS immediately set out to restore the facility to its former glory, although the damage caused by the fighting - and its effective lobotomization in the ill-fated destruction attempt by Santiago - made progress slow. Sanitizing and decontaminating the bunker of the biotoxin was among the biggest challenges, especially if the blinded and deafened MODUS was to have any chance of regaining a connection to the outside.MODUS: "Have you ever tried getting weapon's grade biotoxins out of carpet? Hmm. I suppose you probably haven't."MODUS: "The damage done to this facility by its earlier residents was ... extensive. We are still trying to put things back together." In the years after this event, MODUS regained some stability and used the bunker's robots to repair much of the damage. By 2102, much of the Bunker was restored to its earlier splendor, arranged with robotic precision. However, sections of the facility were still sealed away by cave-ins and structural failures. MODUS remained unable to contact Control Station ENCLAVE for further instructions. It patiently waited for a prospective assistant to arrive from outside to help it restore communications until 2102, when residents of Vault 76 entered the bunker, giving it an opportunity to free it of the straitjacket of rock and steel.One of Us Layout The Whitespring bunker has two exterior entrances: the main entrance is a blast door built into a hillside a short distance from the Whitespring Resort with a parking lot that is accessed by a side road, and a secondary entrance can be found near the Whitespring service entrance. A third entrance in the form of an elevator is accessible within the Whitespring Resort's main building and is concealed behind a sliding wall panel. All three entrances are protected by laser grids that prevent unauthorized individuals from passing through them; these can be deactivated with Sam Blackwell's congressional access card, which is obtained from the abandoned waste dump, or rather, the Sam Blackwell's bunker, during Bunker Buster. Beyond the laser grid at the main entrance is an additional layer of security: an unmarked cog-shaped blast door, Vault-Tec. MODUS will greet the player and open the bunker for them, inviting them in as a potential human agent. On subsequent visits, the door must be opened manually. ;Entrance and orientation Inside, the bunker is essentially a particularly high quality Vault, with the concrete replaced with wood paneling, a fully automated staff, and an incredible level of opulence. Before heading deeper into the bunker, following MODUS' lure, the player might want to examine the storage pit underneath the catwalk that leads into the entrance area. Among Vault-Tec containers lies a destroyed assaultron, which can be repaired with Intelligence 7+, revealing the fate of Major Ragnarsdottir and other human denizens of the bunker. Those that enter the bunker must first be photographed and then led through a decontamination apparatus to remove any traces of radiation. The road to MODUS is essentially linear, as the elevators leading to the lower levels are not unlocked until orientation is completed. Down the right hand side lies the locker room where those with access to the bunker disrobed. Down a decontamination arch is the processing station, where MODUS will require a photo of the player's character (its comment depends on the current Charisma score) and reward them with a Forest Operative underarmor from the dispenser. Moving down, the player will be encouraged to collect refreshments from the stations near the billiards table (the right-hand corridor is buried under rubble, hinting at what transpired), and then they are permitted to meet MODUS in person, which explains who it is, what the Enclave was (or is), and encourage the player to join. Next is the admittance floor, where new residents must register themselves and optionally take a questionnaire about pre-War U.S. history. To the right of admittance are two elevators which lead back to the orientation floor. The questionnaire prompts a variety of responses from MODUS, none of which actually affect the player's opportunities). To access the facility beyond this point, the player needs to finish One of Us. ;Science, Medical, and Production wings These three wings are available after completing the uplink to Kovac-Muldoon during One of Us. The player will be recognized as a member of the Enclave and be given free reign to explore the bunker. The lower level contains the facility's operations hall and support wings: Science, Medical, and Production. The central area of the level is the foyer, which contains an old derelict restaurant still staffed but protector on it, and connects to the elevator in the lobby of the bunker. East of the foyer is the production wedding, which contains MODUS training terminals as well as every crafting station in the game. The production wing also leads to the side exit from the facility, which allows the players to directly come and go through the Whitespring service entrance. From the production wing, the park and also enter the main chamber housing the MODUS core, through the robotics facility. Just beyond the wall with the enclave schedule is the operations true, which shows the current situation in Appalachia. Overlooking the operations room, up a short flight of stairs, is the cabinet meeting room in the executive suite for the president of the United States was supposed to take shelter in the bunker. Executive suite is available to players who have completed the race for the presidency and attained the title of president. From the lowest level of the operations room to blow can access the medical bag and signs bay to the east, which contain crafting stations and treating terminals dad to give access to medical supplies, misc science supplies, and mutation serums. On the opposite side is the military wing an exit to the resort, which deposit it to players and the south eastern corner of the resort, near the governors hall. The military wing once served the highest military officers providing them with a commanding view of Appalachian territories and give them access to nuclear codes. Following the rebellion of general Santiago much of the section was destroyed. What is restored parts of the level, but does the heaviest fighting took place there it was impossible to restore to full functionality. At first the play will only be able to access to communication section of the military, containing the military workstations and a map of a black here. To gain access to the areas beyond they will need to complete basic training at camp McClintock and attain the rank of private. This will unlock the break, which contains run down cells, a torture chamber, and an execution room, which have not been restored by the AI. It's mostly of historic interest, as this is where the Enclave executed all non-members after the bunker was sealed and where Gen. Santiago was kept sedated by Pres. Eckhart. ;Command center To get access to the command center, the player will have to reach the rank of general by completing Enclave events, killing legendary creatures, and of course, dispatching scorchbeasts. Overlooking the operations room, the command center consists of the war room, which includes the automated nuclear launch training for newly minted generals, decryption machinery for nuclear codes, and the adjacent armory with crafting stations, automated armory trade terminal giving access to Enclave clothes and weapons, and an archival terminal. The main room of the command center contains machines that track decoded keywords for each nuclear silo around the Appalachia, used to unscramble Appalachian launch codes, view information relating on how to launch nuclear weapons and access surveillance terminals. The terminals grant the ability to start radiant quest allowing the player to track down launch code pieces for Site Alpha, Site Bravo or Site Charlie or nuclear keycards. The bunker's armory offers a wider variety of products and specializes in high end weapons and armor. Archives relating to the previous human inhabitants of the bunker can also be viewed in the archive terminals, found to the far side of the armory. They also allow the player to download the crafting schematics for the X-01 terminal. There is also an executive suite, which is currently locked and officially inaccessible, but is expected to be available to players that attain the rank of President during the quest Race for the Presidency. Notable loot ;Holotapes and notes * The Sam Blackwell interview: Holotape, on a table in the security room just inside the bunker. * System access tape: Holotape, in the dispenser next to MODUS, during One of Us. * Missile silo state holotape: Holotape, purchasable from the command center terminal during Officer on Deck. * Fujiniya facility password: Holotape, in to the armory, obtained by accessing the archival terminal computer. Unlocks the Fujiniya Intelligence Base. * Mutated flora: Flux (cobalt): Note, in the Armory of the Command, on the top left of the archival terminal. * Mutated flora: Flux (crimson): Note, in the Armory of the Command, on the white Vault-Tec storage box across the MODUS armory terminal and between the power armor chassis. * Mutated flora: Flux (fluorescent): Note, in the Armory of the Command, on top of the archival terminal. * Mutated flora: Flux (violet): Note, in the Armory of the Command, on top of the blue Vault-Tec container next to the storage shelf nearby the power armor chassis. * Mutated flora: Flux (yellowcake): Note, in the Armory of the Command, on the metal table across the MODUS armory terminal and between the power armor chassis. ;Plans * Prototype X-01 power armor plans: Mod schematics can be purchased from the bunker's vendors, base schematics are downloaded from a command center terminal if the rank of general has been achieved. * Plan: Gatling laser: The plan for the Gatling Laser weapon can be purchased from any one of the three MODUS Armory Terminals. * Plan: Gatling plasma: The plan for the Gatling Plasma weapon can be purchased from any one of the three MODUS Armory Terminals. * Plan: Gauss rifle: The plan for the Gauss Rifle weapon can be purchased from any one of the three MODUS Armory Terminals. ;Weapons and armor * Plasma gun: Can be purchased from the bunker's armory. * Enclave officer uniform: Can be purchased from the bunker's armory. * Enclave plasma gun: Can be purchased from the bunker's production wing. * Scout armor: Can be purchased from the bunker's production wing. * Urban Operative underarmor: Can be purchased from the bunker's production wing. * Hunting rifle or combat rifle: On a shelf or on the floor, in the brig of the military wing. ;Other * Uplink module: The item is obtained during the mission One of Us. * Nuka-Cola Quantum: A bottle of Nuka-Cola Quantum can be found on one of the sideboards of a large mainframe console in the Communications Wing. * Technical data: The desks in the military wing can spawn technical data and there is a high likelihood of finding at least one, due to the 20+ desks. Appearances The Whitespring bunker appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Whitespring bunker is based on the Greenbrier bunker, underneath the Greenbrier luxury resort in West Virginia. Gallery Whitespring bunker exterior.png|Entrance of the bunker Whitespring bunker entrance 1.png|Initial security, after entering the bunker Whitespring bunker 4.png|The bunker's vault door, similar to that of the Vault-Tec vaults Whitespring bunker 1.png|The bunker's screening area Whitespring bunker intake.png|The bunker's intake area, where new residents get photographed for the bunker's records File:Whitespring bunker orientation.png|The bunker's orientation area Whitespring bunker 3.png|The supercomputer, known as MODUS Whitespring bunker 2.png|A view of the communications wing from orientation Whitespring bunker admission.png|The bunker's admission area, where new residents must fully register themselves Whitespring bunker foyer.png|The bunker's foyer area, accessible with the proper clearance Whitespring bunker communications.png|The bunker's communications area Whitespring bunker cabinet room.png|The bunker's cabinet room Whitespring bunker military wing.png|The bunker's military wing Whitespring bunker brig.png|The brig, attached to the bunker's military wing Whitespring bunker production bay.png|The bunker's production wing Whitespring bunker genetics lab.png|The genetics lab, found in the bunker's science wing Whitespring bunker medical bay.png|The bunker's medical bay Whitespring_bunker_command.png|The bunker's command wing Whitespring_bunker_command_2.png|Keywords being generated to help unscramble launch codes for Site Alpha, Site Bravo and Site Charlie Whitespring_bunker_command_3.png|Informational posters designed for Generals of the United States Armed Forces, for the use of nuclear weapons Whitespring_bunker_armory.png|The bunker's armory, attached to the command wing Whitespring_bunker_armory_2.png|Suits of X-01 power armor, found in the stores of the bunker's armory ;Plans F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Plans.png ;Misc. Images F76 Whitespring Bunker Map.png F76 Whitespring Mission Markers.png F76 Whitespring Bunker Global Map.png ;Upper levels F76 WCB 1.png|Outer entrance F76 WCB 2.png|Access way F76 WCB 3.png|Main entrance F76 WCB 4.png|Entry area. The assaultron head is underneath the catwalk F76 WCB 5.png|Robot pods F76 WCB 6.png|Entrance lockers F76 WCB 7.png|Processing F76 WCB 8.png|MODUS chamber F76 WCB 9.png|Access corridor F76 WCB 10.png|Cantina F76 WCB 11.png|Meeting room F76 WCB 12.png|Orientation ;Main floor F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Operations 2.png|Operations workstations F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Operations.png|Operations room F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Production 1.png|Production wing F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Production 2.png|Production sales terminals F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Restaurant.png|Restaurant F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Science Wing.png|Science wing F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Conference Room.png|Presidential conference room F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Main Hall.png|Main hall F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Medical Wing 1.png|Medical F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Medical Wing 2.png|Medical lab F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Military Wing 2.png|Military cabinets F76 Whitespring Congressional Bunker Military Wing.png|Military wing F76 Whitespring Brig 1.png|The brig F76 Whitespring Brig 2.png F76 Whitespring Brig 3.png F76 Whitespring Brig 4.png ;Command center F76 Whitespring Command Center 1.png F76 Nuclear Training Poster 1.png F76 Nuclear Training Poster 2.png F76 Nuclear Training Poster 3.png F76 Nuclear Training Poster 4.png ;Presidential Suite F76 Whitespring Bunker Presidential 1.png|Images courtesy StormLord F76 Whitespring Bunker Presidential 2.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Enclave locations Category:The Forest locations es:Búnker del Whitespring ru:Бункер «Уайтспринг» zh:白泉地堡